Ta limite contre ma liberté
by Artemis Trismegiste
Summary: Draco enchaine bétise sur bétise. Pourtant personne ne dit rien. Harry se comporte parfaitement. Il faut dire que l'on place beaucoup d'espoir en lui. ... Mais serieusement, cela pouvait-il durer lontemps ? Ficlette en 3 chapitres
1. Bruit blanc

Auteur : Artemis Trismegiste

Résumé : Draco enchaine bétise sur bétise, mais personne ne dit rien.  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter estne oeuvre de JKR. Elle appartient à qui de droit (ce qui m'exclut). Les textes signés de mon pseudo seuls m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un grand silence  
_Je serais ta limite_**

* * *

Lorsque sa mère l'avait entendu rentrer tard dans la nuit, elle n'avait rien dit.  
Quand son père avait reçu les avis d'absence de son fils aux derniers cours, il n'avait rien dit.  
Quand les elfes de maison avaient vu l'état de la chambre qu'il avait laissé, ils n'avaient rien dit.  
Quand Serverus avait senti l'odeur d'alcool imprégnée sur sa peau, il n'avait rien dit.  
Lorsqu'il avait volontairement bousculé deux Poufsouffle sans raisons, les préfets n'avaient rien dit.  
Lorsqu'il avait été surpris aux abords de la forêt interdite, Dumbledore n'avait rien dit.  
Lorsque Mme Pomfresh avait soignée ses mains, coupées par des éclats de verre, elle n'avait rien dit.  
Quand il avait insulté sa famille, Weasley n'avait rien dit.  
Lorsque Granger l'avait dépassé dans le classement, elle n'avait rien dit.  
Lorque Potter lui avait fauché le vif d'Or sous le nez, il n'avait rien dit.  
Et après le match, son équipe ne lui avait rien dit.  
Lorqu'il arrêta de manger, Pansy n'avait rien dit.  
Lorsqu'il décida de rester au lit toute la semaine sans en bouger, Blaise n'avait rien dit.  
Lorsqu'il balança son échiquier du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Théodore n'avait rien dit.  
Lorsque Mme Trewlaney avait –encore- vu sa terrible et douloureuse mort imminente, elle n'avait rien dit.  
Lorsqu'il fut le seul à ne pas aller caresser les licornes, Hagrid n'avait rien dit. 

Personne ne lui disait plus rien.  
Et Draco haïssait cela.

Draco avait l'impression de mourir. Qu'on le laissait mourir.

"**Mais putain Malefoy ! Bouge un peu ton cul d'aristo'!**"

Et Draco tomba amoureux…

* * *

Voilà. C'est une petie histoire sans prétention.  
Si vous avez des questions (ou voulez donner votre avis sur la myyyysteriuse personne qui prononce ces quelques mots étrangements salvateurs), les rev' sont là pour ça !  
Je vous donnerai peut être la réponse -dépend du nombre de reviews :p héhéhé- 

Bonne nuit/journée à vous !

Artemis


	2. Interférence

Auteur : Artemis Ts

Résumé : Harry se comporte parfaitement. Il faut dire que chacun place beaucoup d'espoir en lui.

Un second chapitre qui sera sans doute completé d'un troisième, synthèse, un peu plus "traditionnel".  
Pour ce qui est du quand... motivez-moi !

* * *

**Un grand silence  
****_Sois ma liberté_**

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry n'avait pas voulu retourner chez les Dursley, Dumbledore ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.  
Lorsqu'il avait voulu revoir ses parents dans le miroir du Rised, McGonagall le lui avait interdit.  
Lorsqu'il avait voulu protéger Sirius, il l'avait perdu.  
Lorsqu'il avait commencé à voir Dumbledore comme un proche, on le lui avait retiré.  
Et lorsqu'il n'avait pas voulu se lever ce matin là, Hermione l'y avait forcé.  
Lorsqu'il avait voulu sortir avec Cho, le deuil d'Olivier l'en avait empêché.  
Quand il avait voulu sortir avec Ginny, le danger l'y avait fait renoncer.  
Et bien sûr lorsqu'il voulair être seul, on voulait le caser.  
Quand il avait voulu dire la vérité sur Voldemort, la Gazette l'avait discrédité  
Et après les vacances, Ombrage l'avait torturé.  
Quand il avait voulu jouer au Quidditch, il en avait été privé.  
Et quand il avait voulu oublier tout ce qui lui pesait, Malfoy le lui avait rappelé.  
Et quand il avait voulu tout recommencer, Rogue lui avait rappelé les erreurs de son père.  
Et lorsqu'il avait voulu en finir de toute cette haine, il avait été enrôlé dans l'Ordre.  
Lorsqu'il voulait voler, on voulait le voir en cours.  
Lorsqu'il se voulait insouciant, on le voulait concentré. 

Tout le monde espérait toujours quelque chose de lui.  
Et Harry haïssait cela.  
Harry avait l'impression d'étouffer. Qu'on l'emmurait vivant.

**"Putain Potter, fait c'que tu veux, mais fait le vite !"**

Et Harry tomba amoureux…

* * *

PS : Excusez moi pour les "pavés", mais je me voyais mal "couper" ces phrases les unes des autres.  
Merci bcp à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un review ! Ca m'a beaucoup touché ! Je réponds toujours ! (enfin, si vous avez un compte sinon on peut pas)

Artemis


	3. Liberté & Limite

Auteur : Artemis Ts

Personne m'appartient, pas d'argent avec, patatipatata.  
Un grand merci aux reviewers !!!!  
Un grand merci surtout aux reviewers qui n'hésitent pas à envoyer des messages après que les fics soit terminées !!! (Les auteurs les attendent avec anxiété. Elles sont poutant rares puisque le lecteur a eu ce qu'il voulait :p vilains ! -rire-)

Merci notamment à sylver.angel (c'est chou comme pseudo), sati-san (ca me rappelle une chanson), ayuluna (mmm je connais ton pseudo), yayu (yayuyayuyayuyayu j'adore ce pseudo), mon chat Chris52 (meme si elle n'a pitetre pas lu cette fic ), ness (comme le loch ? mmm on a deja du te le demander), ggenamel (avec deux g !) et momo974 XX !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Un grand silence  
_Ta limite contre ma liberté_**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Draco faisait sa crise. Et on le laissait faire.  
Il provoquait, il enfreignait délibérément et outrageusement le règlement, il se laissait aller, … et personne ne disait rien !  
Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait bien pu se défenestrer que le monde n'aurait pas bougé.

Il y avait encore une semaine pourtant, Draco n'aurais jamais fait cela. Et pour cause, son père vivant, Draco savait pertinemment ce qu'il pouvait, ce qu'il devait, et ce qu'il valait mieux éviter de faire.

C'est pourquoi après sa mort Draco s'était senti étonnamment vivant, étonnamment libre… et étonnamment perdu surtout.

Alors il avait testé. Et le résultat était navrant. On le laissait faire.  
Certain en aurait jubilé. Draco lui avait ressenti un vide.  
Aucun interdit, aucune limite. Personne pour l'arrêter.  
Comme un désintérêt total pour sa personne.

Il était bien sur conscient que ce n'est justement probablement que "parce qu'il a perdu son père quand même", et que seulement quelques semaines auparavant les choses auraient été différentes. Pourtant cela n'arrivais pas à le convaincre. Peut être la seule personne se souciant un tant soit peut de lui (aussi étrangement que ce fut) était-elle morte ?  
Et comme s'il voulait se prouver que quelqu'un finirait par l'arrêter, que quelqu'un se soucierait de ce qu'il faisait, que quelqu'un lui donnerait tort, il allait de plus en plus loin.

_Arrêtez-moi…_

* * *

Ce matin-là, Harry se leva, comme chaque matin. Parce qu'il le devait.  
Il fut gentil avec tout le monde. Une sorte de non-dit, de "code" comportemental sociologiquement indispensable. Il fut donc gentil. Parce qu'il le devait.  
Finalement sa journée passa, tranquillement. Il assista à ses cours, mangea avec ses amis à sa table, et de fait se comporta en le plus parfait des élèves. Parce qu'évidemment c'était ce qu'il se devait de faire. 

Harry avait conscience de n'être sans doute pas le seul à se forcer quotidiennement. Et qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul à en souffrir. Cela n'empêchait pas Harry de se sentir lasse. Il n'avait plus gout à rien. Pas qu'il déprime mais… il se sentait vide. Juste vide.

Chaque jour, inlassablement, il se comportait comme on lui faisait sentir qu'il se devait de.  
Et tout se passait comme dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Et chaque matin était semblable aux autres.  
Harry se trainait hors de son lit.  
Et souriait.  
Parce que c'est ce qu'il devait faire.

_Je veux juste vivre._

* * *

En ce début d'après-midi, Draco décida d'aller en potions. Officiellement, il y allait parce-que c'était un cours qu'il appréciait. Officieusement, il avait envie de voir du monde.  
Créer l'illusion d'être entouré. 

Il arriva donc en cours, où, une fois assis en potion, on leur annonçait un changement de place. Par note. Les derniers de la liste avec les premiers de celle-ci et ainsi de suite.  
Bien sûr Granger se retrouvait avec Londubat.  
Bien sûr, il se retrouvait avec Potter.La mauvaise blague…  
Et bien sûr cela ne convenait à personne.

Etrangement, Draco se rendit compte que cela était bien égal. En fait, il avait même un peu envie de tester l'apathie nouvelle de Potter à son égard.

* * *

Et Harry se retrouva à côté de Malefoy. 

Ô bonheur.

En effet, Harry savait qu'il devait haïr Malefoy. Une obligation de longue date. Néanmoins, dernièrement tout le monde s'accordait à laisser Malefoy tranquille. "Il souffre, il faut le comprendre, il a quand même perdu son père" et blablabla et blablabla. Et donc Harry, en gentil gryffondor qu'il était se devait d'être compréhensif. Il devait laisser Malefoy tranquille. Mais voilà, plus facile à faire qu'à dire quand le principal intéressé cherche à vous faire tourner en bourrique.

Draco ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il poussait Potter à bout. Juste peut-être une manière de tout lui mettre sur le dos. De se soulager de cette souffrance faite haine, en la déchargeant sur un autre. Potter avait d'ailleurs toujours eu, plus ou moins, cette fonction de catharsis.  
Il s'était même acharner avec une énergie qu'il ne se connaissait pas ; le désespoir.  
Si Potter… bordel, si MEME Potter ne réagissait pas… Merde, je t'en supplie Potter, dit quelque chose !  
Mais voilà, comme tous les autres, Potter ne réagissait plus. Une étrange indifférence. Etrange et insupportable indifférence.  
Alors Draco s'était tu. Après tout, à quoi bon…

* * *

Malefoy s'était tu. Et Harry en aurait bien remercié les cieux.  
Une bonne partie du reste du cours se passa entre eux dans le plus calme des silences.  
Et cela convint parfaitement à Harry.  
Draco était lasse. Lasse de tout.  
Il avait envie de partir. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-il, et s'il partait ?  
Après tout, que lui dirait-on ? Personne ne dirait rien.  
Bien, il vérifierait que Potter incorporerait correctement la mandragore en poudre dans le chaudron, et plierait bagage. Bien. 

Harry regarda le tableau.  
Puis son livre. Puis le tableau. Rien n'était précisé.  
Il regarda Malefoy. Celui-ci ne lui prêtait apparemment aucune intention. Et Harry n'avait pas envie de lui demander.  
Pourtant.  
Devait-il incorporer la mandragore en fine lamelle ou en poudre ? Poudre ou lamelles ? Lamelles ou poudre ? Comme pour repousser le temps de la décision, il avait fait deux petits tas bien distincts. Un de mandragore découpée en lamelle. Et un de mandragore pilée en poudre.  
Bien sûr Harry savait qu'il était mauvais en potion. Bien trop mauvais pour faire ce genre de choix.

Malefoy devait savoir…

Face à l'incertitude, Harry ne pouvait qu'hésiter face à cette question hautement existentielle, tout en jetant régulièrement des petits regards perdus à son camarade de paillasse.

* * *

10 minutes que Potter regardait ces deux ridicules petits tas. Et honnêtement, il aurait bien pu en faire des cubes de sa foutue mandragore que Draco s'en serait bien foutu. 

Bon évidemment, en temps normal, Draco se serait moqué de lui en lui disant qu'évidemment, pour ce genre de potion la mandragore ne s'utilisait qu'en poudre pour un résultat optimal. Mais maintenant, le résultat optimal était bien loin de ses préoccupations.  
Faire une potion parfaite, avoir de bonnes notes, être un parfait serpentard, faire chier Potter… à quoi bon ? Plus rien n'avait de sens. Tout comme il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il attendait que ce fichu gryffondor s'exécute pour partir.

"Putain Potter, fait c'que tu veux, mais fait le vite !"

Voilà, c'était sorti. Toute sa lassitude. Et Potter l'avait regardé, apparemment étonné. Et Potter avait choisi. Les lamelles. Parce que Potter était mauvais en potion. Et que les choses ne changeaient pas. Les choses ne changeraient pas. Et comme dévasté par cette constatation, il rangea calmement ses affaires, pris son sac, et se prépara à partir.

* * *

Il avait mis la mandragore. Touilla deux fois. Et préleva un peu de leur potion dans une fiole.  
Décidé à apporter ça au bureau de son très cher professeur de potion, puisque Malefoy n'avait pas l'air décidé à le faire, il se retrouva bloqué par ledit Malefoy, rangeant ses affaires. Okay, ce petit con l'envoyait chier. Okay, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'il choisissait (et même si Harry en avait été heureux, il en avait été un peu vexé à la fois). Okay, sous prétexte qu'il "souffrait" il se permettait de faire chier son monde. 

Et Harry n'avait rien dit. Et Harry était frustré.

Parce que Malefoy était un petit con arrogant et prétentieux. Parce qu'il se croyait tout permis. Parce qu'on lui permettait tout. Parce qu'il avait été celui d'entre tous qui lui avait laissé choisir. Parce que ça n'aurait pas du être lui, mais ses amis. Parce qu'Harry avait été touché. Parce qu'Harry lui en voulait de l'avoir toucher.  
Parce que Malefoy avait été sa liberté.  
Alors Harry osa en prendre une, de liberté  
Parce que c'était Malefoy.

"Mais putain Malefoy ! Bouge un peu ton cul d'aristo'!"

La classe s'était tu. Quelqu'un avait envoyé chier Malfoy. Et Malfoy s'était décalé.

Draco senti une étrange sensation s'emparer de lui. Il aurait presque rit. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il avait été heureux. Et comme ragaillardit, il reposa son sac et se rassit. Et quand Potter revint, il le taquina. Et Potter répondit. Et Malfoy se sentit étrangement heureux. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Car Potter était sa limite

* * *

Mwa : Valà valà valàààààààààà ça c'est fait !  
Drake : Depuis quand la face de binocle à un quelconque pouvoir sur moi ?  
Harry : Depuis que je suis ta **limite** !  
Drake : Nianiania et moi je suis ta **liberté** peut etre ?  
Mwa : Wouaaa t'as suivi ?  
Drake : Que...de ... NON !  
Mwa : Mwahahaha  
Drake : C'est ridicule... et pourquoi tu n'écris pas Draco mais Drake ?!  
Mwa : Because, I'm evil è.é héhé  
Harry & Drake : ...

Rev' ?


End file.
